Dino's Mistake
by Just Juliet
Summary: Dino used to believe that Hibari Kyouya could never fall...OOC18xOC


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters here except for Nadeshiko and Yukinosuke...ooh, and the cute little nameless baby too!

**Warning**: Written by a noob. Contains an OOC Hibari (He's still violent though...), a Mary Sue OC which is practically a self!-insert of the authoress, and cute fluff at the end. Heh.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Dino Cavallone once proudly declared that Hibari Kyouya could never go down.

He wasn't saying that now.

The once proud cloud guardian was now reduced to a completely mute statue beside the motionless form of one extremely ill woman. He hadn't moved from his spot ever since they had rushed Nadeshiko in the hospital nine days back, and it showed in the dark rings under his eyes and the greasiness of his unwashed hair. His skin also had an unhealthy yellowish tinge from poor nourishment, Dino and the others had even resorted to using their boxes to subdue the cloud but the stoic guardian simply put up a shield of impenetrable cloud flames with Roll and only allowed the nurses and the doctors inside so they could check up on Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko herself looked as beautiful as ever...deathly beauty so they say.

Her skin was paper white and the eyes underneath the closed lids were sunken, she was thinner than ever and completely lifeless. If it wasn't for the reassuring beeping of the machine indicating her pulse they would all think that she was long dead since even Hibari and Reborn found it almost taxing to detect the painfully slow, light movement of her chest.

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko had been pregnant for eight months, eight months of extreme happiness for the Vongola Family.<p>

Pregnant Nadeshiko was even more bright and warm than normal, she decorated every inch of the mansion with gorgeous flowers that she kept fresh for weeks on end by using her Sun Flames. She gave all the chefs a break and cooked all the meals herself...and it was _always_ a delight to have her cook since her talents in the kitchen surpassed even Maman's.

It was Shamal who had informed her that she was pregnant...while weeping. He had found out after her usual monthly check up (she was the ONLY female who didn't mind Shamal checking on her...but then, Shamal had always been kind and gentlemanly to her) and informed her that the was three weeks along -after another week of significant research on how to be a good mother she FINALLY remembered to inform the other party responsible for life growing inside of her. By then, she had already informed her beloved Yuki-aniki, Tsu-ani and Dino-nii...as well as the other guardians...save for the one who should, by ALL rights, have known FIRST.

_-/Flashback/-_

She was happily baking muffins with Tsuna (he was taking a break) when she remembered

"Oh!"

"Eh?"

Everyone was being extremely careful around Nadeshiko, she was really quite delicate after all -no matter how talented she was at manipulating her incredibly powerful flames and at coming up with awesome battle strategies.

And no matter how beautiful she was.

And she was very, extremely, **undeniably...**

_...Beautiful._

"Ha-hi?, Nade-chan?", Haru asked

"I forgot to tell Hibari!"

"That we were making muffins?", Kyoko asked quizzically

"Yea-I mean no!", she smiled nervously, "That I was...preg..nant."

Silence

_Uh-oh_

When Hibari found out three weeks later (meaning she was already a month and a half pregnant) he was predictably enraged...after Nadeshiko sheepishly mentioned he was the last one in the know.

He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder and disappeared.

The next day Nadeshiko reappeared looking extremely ragged, scarfing down all reachable food and wincing with every step she took. She was wearing sweatpants, a longsleeved turtleneck and a vivid blush.

No one asked.

_-/End Flashback/-_

Aside from the usual morning sickness and the weird cravings, she didn't have any of the depression and sucky stuff that usually came with being pregnant, in fact she was actually _happy_ at gaining weight.

Hibari absolutely refused all missions that took him away from her side for more than 24 hours and out of the general vicinity.

She grinned and giggled, called it cute and calmly explained she was PREGNANT, not DYING. Hibari had stilled and gave her a blank glare, she softened and let him fuss over her without much teasing after that.

While eight months of the pregnany had gone without a hitch...the latter month did.

Nadeshiko had convinced Lambo to join her in sneaking out to buy ice cream while Hibari had been busy in the bath. As adorable the Skylark was in catering to her every desire, he clinged terribly and people shied away whenever they went out together...not exactly fun when going out for ice cream. The two sneaked out using the back door and got out by scaling the wall...and avoiding all the security cams set up in the place.

Half way back from the ice cream parlor they were attacked.

The two managed to fight and defeat most of the bastards but a few of them managed to stay safe in the first wave of battle,and they all targeted the very pregnant Nadeshiko.

They shot at her and though she managed to keep her bulging stomach away, the assassins still managed to pepper her back with bullets before Lambo electrocuted them.

18 year old Lambo nearly panicked but managed to keep enough of his wits to carry the terribly wounded 26 year old woman and use his flames to fly as fast as he could to the Vongola Mansion.

With five more assassins behind them.

When they arrived and breached the security, everyone came out (they were already panicking since Hibari was rampaging about his missing wife) and watched in horror as Lambo, covered in blood, zoomed past them and straight to Ryohei while carrying an equally bloody and unconscious Nadeshiko. They assessed the situtation quickly (the fighters taking a moment before fully understanding the situation) and Tsuna, flanked by an equally enraged Rain and Storm took the five assassins down. Hibari went straight to Ryohei who was doing his best to heal Nadeshiko while Bianchi called for the medical team.

Nadeshiko woke up long enough to rasp out a few words,

"Don't...you...dare blame Lambo. Not even a curse. Any of you...", she coughed up blood and added, "I...love...love you. Kyou...ya..."

"Don't you _dare_ leave me.", Kyouya growled softly while tears slid silently down his cheeks

"You..re...crying..", she smiled painfully and fainted again

They had set her up in the biggest room the medical bay had to offer after operating on her nonstop for 31 hours. After the first 8 hours, substitutes had to be called in and they all required Ryohei and Lussuria to help out with their Sun flames. After another 2 hours they called in Mukuro for his real illusions and Yamamoto for his rain flames. 9 hours later, an exhausted Yamamoto went out of the operating room and called in Squalo and Fran to assist the others. Another 5 hours and a half dead Lussuria and a nearly knocked out Ryohei came out while being supported by an exhausted Squalo -Basil and Fran came out next while supporting an unconscious Mukuro, the two looking uncharacteristically ragged (Fran's case anyways, Basil seems to be beaten up most of the time he was shown in the series). Basil explained the surgeons had dealt with the bullet wounds and were now operating on Nadeshiko -Caesarian delivery.

After another 7 hours the EMERGENCY ROOM sign shut off.

The overseeing doctor staggered out and informed them that Nadeshiko-sama and her baby were saved, the baby -male, they informed the nearly catatonic husband,- was three weeks premature and was now in an incubator but would be in perfect health in a few weeks at most.

Nadeshiko-sama was also stable. Terribly wounded, utterly fatigued, suffered intense bloodloss and numerous internal bleedings and ugly gashes, bruises and stress...but stable.

And comatose.

Hibari's world shattered.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks.<p>

3 weeks since that horrible nightmare...their baby remained in the incubator, the infant was yet to be named . Kyouya insisted Nadeshiko would be the one to name their child when she woke up...everyone avoided the lingering question in the air.

* * *

><p>2 months had already passed<p>

Their baby boy, still unnamed, was now out of the incubator...he was cared for by the girls and the other guardians in the room right next to the one where Nadeshiko lay sleeping. By this time all the wounds she had recieved had either healed or was fading fast.

"Kyouya.", Tsuna said quietly, "The family is worried. Your child is pining for his parents. Won't you leave Nadeshiko's side even for a bit?"

Silence

"She would hate it if she knew you were neglecting the child she bore and protected with everything she had."

"That thing is the reason why she is like this.", Hibari said in a rasping voice, "If she wasn't...if it hadn't...she was strong!"

Hibari's personality had practically disappeared under all the stress and pain. He had started eating again after nearly fainting for having been deprived of proper nourishment for a week though he only ate very little and still refused to leave Nadeshiko's bedside except for the occassional shower or food.

Tsuna punched him. Straaaaaaaight out the window.

After Shamal treated him and brought him to the grand room wherein all the guardians were assembled, Hibari sank into a chair and faced the wall.

"Don't blame the child, no one chose this.", Tsuna ground out

"Oya,oya, you look pathetic Kyouya.", Mukuro grinned halfheartedly

Silence

They all felt the pain. Nadeshiko was precious to all of them...ever since the hitman-slash-mechanic stumbled into Namimori Middleschool during their final year while chasing an invention gone haywire. She was only 14 then and extremely beautiful with knee length fiery orange curls and gorgeous cerulean blue eyes behind a pair of black goggles with clear lenses. In those days they would either catch her wearing an oily, dirty brown jumpsuit and tinkering with robots and blueprints or wearing a pair of cream cargo pants and a black turtleneck sleeveless top. Kyoko and Haru often bemoaned the lack of girliness in her clothing.

Then they found out she had a crazy amount of flame power...Sky Flames nonetheless.

Through the years she got assigned to different sectors of the Vongola; espionage, mechanics, you name it. She's done it. She was eternally cheerful, virtually tireless, and the very embodiment of the Sky.

She was the younger sister of the Roseglia Famiglia Boss, the family that stood second in power to Vongola in the Alliance, Tsubasa Yukinosuke . The guy was older than her by four years and if the two skies were compared, people would easily say that Elliot was the more Boss type of the two.

Nadeshiko was an unbridled sky -free, warm, accepting and forever in motion. She brought happiness everywhere she goes and the only thing constant about her was her curiosity, strength, kindness and love for inventing things. She could also use Sun and Mist flames and she had honed them so they were strong enough to be used in battle.

Yukinosuke was more stable, though he loved freedom just as much as Nadeshiko, he was more responsible and he always returned to the same place. He loved his sister and he understood her desires better than any other, that was why he let her roam free. It was lucky that he was older since he was the one that was to be tied by the responsibilities of a boss and his sister could do anything she wanted...so long as she remained faithful to the family.

And she did.

And then when she turned 19 she accepted the offer for The Foundation, headed by the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

And like a twisted rollercoaster romance, the two fell for each other and BAM! Shotgun marriage with only Yuki and Tsuna as witnesses...actually it was Nadeshiko who FINALLY returned Hibari's affections, the poor guy had fallen in love with the incredibly dense, insanely strong, and ethereally beautiful Nadeshiko ever since the girl had first invaded Nami-chuu.

They were married for two years when Nadeshiko got pregnant...Kyouya wasn't the most romantic and affectionate guy but Nadeshiko was happy to be his wife. He didn't bar her from doing what she had always been doing -being deeply involved with the mafia. She fought her own fights and he fought his, they both met up afterwards and treated each other -a bond of love that was so unique, so simple and so...firm that it was clear that only death could break them apart.

After 2 years of marriage Nadeshiko became pregnant. Kyouya got insanely protective and adorably clingy towards Nadeshiko.

* * *

><p>A half year had now passed since that event that robbed them of Nadeshiko.<p>

Everyone had lost hope, even Kyouya had ceased his constant vigil by her bedside.

Their baby was now a beautiful, healthy six month old boy with vivid orange fuzz and beautiful grey eyes. He was quiet, brooding even -a Kyouya miniature gifted with Nadeshiko's beauty and charm. Quite intelligent, as Gokudera often remarked, and extremely stubborn. He simply refused to cry and all his feedings, changings and whatifs had to be done on schedule or else he's grab someone's hair and grip tightly and just PULL.

This SHOULD be impossible since he was only six months old...but considering this kid's parents...anything is possible.

The good news was that Kyouya had finally turned to his son, the bad news was that the kid still didn't have a name.

It was midnight.

Kyouya was visiting his beloved again, this time cradling their baby in his arms. The boy was silent as he stared unblinkingly at the still form of his beautiful mother, of course he didn't KNOW that the woman was his mother...all the infant knew was that there was something familiar and warm about the person.

"This is your mother."

Silence

"She loves you...", Kyouya murmured, "But she cannot be here with you."

The baby blinked and looked up at him.

"I love her. And I love you too."

A gurgle.

"I hope you grow up like her...she is...very warm. And kind."

The baby grabbed at his hair.

"Tomorrow...I will...name you...", Kyouya said quietly, his eyes were sad but resolved.

He was finally letting go.

Suddenly the baby started gurgling, his sharp grey eyes focused on the bed and Kyouya followed the infant's gaze.

His heart nearly stopped.

**Blue**. Beautiful blue cerulean eyes were gazing at him...

...and then they _winked._

Silence

"You've been asleep for six months."

_Blink. Eyebrows raise, eyes widened_

"That's all you have to say?"

_Blink, eyes roll_

"...I'll bite you to death."

_Half lidded smokey eyes_

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

_Small smile, eyes crinkle_

Silence.

_Expectant air_

Silence.

"...you're...awake...?"

_Eyebrows now wiggling to some weird beat (Namimori's Anthem LOL) with the eyes doing the weird side to side thingy like a conductors baton would_

"...you look ridiculous."

_Eye smile with a matching small grin_

Silence

"I love you."

Nadeshiko's eyes burst open and her mouth gaped a little.

"..._w-ow_...w-her.e..d-did...tha...come...fro?", she rasped out. The words didn't form properly and were barely more than a whisper but Kyouya understood it perfectly.

"Imagine your wife being in the operating room and not being able to see what those herbivores are doing to you. Of waiting for six months while being told by said herbivores that you will never wake up again...which reminds me, I have to hunt those losers down."

"...c-can't imagine...I'm notta guy.", smirk with left eyebrow raised haughtily

"As mature as ever. This is your child.", Kyouya set the baby gently on his mother's right side. The baby gurgled again and buried his face in his mother's chest, fisting her silky orange hair so similar to his own.

"...m-mi..ni..Kyou..ya.", she smiled sweetly at the baby and the room instantly brightened, "..I...love h-him...alr-ea..dy.."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow but just shrugged off the slight pang of jealousy. His heart warmed as he watched his two most precious people in the world.

Then it struck him.

She was** alive**.

Nadeshiko smiled when she noticed her husband going stiff with shock, his eyes growing wide and something -relief? Happiness? Victory?- glinted in his grey eyes as he fixed her with his stare,

"Tadaima, anata."

* * *

><p><strong>+OMAKE - <em>What's in a name?<em>**

After Hibari informed the others (he only told Tsuna, who told everyone) of Nadeshiko's awakening, people predictably flocked to her room to give their (teary) congratulations to the (honestly amused) woman.

"So what are you going to name him?", Yamamoto asked

"Baribaby."

Silence

"WHY?", Tsuna nearly shrieked out after freezing for a whole minute. The others were showing their shock at the name by various means; twitchin, turning slightly blue, grinning (Reborn), eyeing "Babybari" with pity, etc.

Nadeshiko grinned lazily and said, "I was kidding. "Hibird" is enough, thanks very much."

"Who named him Hibird anyways?", Yamamoto wondered out loud

"Dunno. When we went to the future that time he was already named that.", Tsuna shrugged

"...oi."

Everyone turned to where Hibari was calmly leaning against the wall, they all felt the temperature dropping steadily.

"What's wrong with "Hibird", hmm?"

_"**He** thought up that name?"_, everyone thought the same thing -even dense Yamamoto

"N-Nothing. Just..unique.", Tsuna said quickly

"Now do you see why i was insistent about naming our baby?", Nadeshiko remarked

"What do you mean?", Hibari frowned

"Nothing darling. Don't worry about it.", she smiled, "By the way, this mini-Kyouya's name will be-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>CUT!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Just had to get this one out of my system...=)) Comments, anyone? If you find anything wrong with the fic, do PM me. Or leave a review.<p>

...this is my first story...ever...

Thank you for reading.

Seriously, Would somebody please leave a review? If I get more than ten reviews asking me to add more, I might extend this thing.


End file.
